Smart cards that are electronic devices of roughly the size and thickness of a credit card or less are well known. Conventional smart cards can include a processor, program read only memory, and may include non-volatile read-write memory, but many are without human input sensors or output devices. The functions of such devices range from personalizing a cell-phone to storing financial information, and typically require the smart card to be connected to a host device such as a cell phone or a monetary transaction device.
Also known are methods to fabricate substrates, each having a plurality of very thin integrated circuits incorporated thereon, that are so thin that at least two of them can fit into the thickness of a conventional credit card. While it has been suggested that two or more such substrates could be combined for use as a single credit card sized device, cost effective methods or means for achieving compatibility with standardized interconnection systems, while simultaneously preserving a very thin form factor, are not currently known.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.